


Competition

by Auty_Ren



Series: Competition [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Breast Play, Din and Boba have a dick measuring contest, F/M, FaceFucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, LITERALLY, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Threesome, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, absolute filth, baby girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren
Summary: Boba comes home early, catching you and Din off guard.
Relationships: Boba Fett&You, Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)&Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)&You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader/Boba Fett
Series: Competition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747546
Comments: 27
Kudos: 394





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete self-indulgent writing based headcannons by @bobafctts on Tumblr.  
> Canon?  
> We don’t know her.  
> We only know that we want to be dicked down by two Mandalorians.  
> Please let me know what y’all think. Comments and feedback are appreciated, hope y’all like it!

“Well, what do we have here?”

Din nearly lost it, you felt his body tense and his grip on your body became more possessive. His actions only spurred on the coil of heat growing in your belly. He slowed himself, pushing into you just as deep as before, but lacking in the speed he normally fucked you with now that you had been interrupted. Boba’s voice cut through the sound of your lovemaking, saying something condescending to the way Din was man-handling you. 

“Fuck off, Boba.” He sneered over his shoulder to the other Mandalorian. Din was seething, his anger radiating off him in waves as he pounded you.

This arrangement the three of you had was unique, to say the least. The partnership the three of you had turned into something more a long time ago. Before you just worked on the ship keeping it in running order, while the Mandalorians went off tracking bounties. They gave you a cut of the credits and shelter in exchange. 

As time went on something transpired between you and each Mandalorian. There was always this air of temptation from the beginning, transpiring in shameless flirting and teasing. As time went on each of them wanted to give you more and more attention; lingering touches, cornering you to be alone just for a moment, and stares that lasted just a bit longer than necessary. It even evolved into both of them bringing back small tokens when they returned from missions. It became hard to ignore after a while, no longer able to excuse it as professional kindness. 

No matter how tender they seemed to treat you individually, the relationship between the Mandalorians was quite the opposite. You wondered how they even worked together, seeing as how they bickered when they returned to you. You spent a lot of your time keeping their tempers at bay. Everything was a competition; who could shoot the best, who could capture a quarry first, who sparred best. Eventually, you became part of that competition, always stuck between a Mandalorian and a hard place, another Mandalorian.  
It’s not that you didn't like the attention, you loved it actually. Your favorite pastime was spent between the armored chests of your boys. Under a blanket of darkness, after you were all spent and exhausted, they would battle for dominance; wanting to be the last one to kiss you, the one to caress you the most, to nuzzle into you. 

Negotiating this agreement was a challenge, but both of them agreed to a truce if you could call it that. They still tried their best to outdo each other, but there was no way in hell you'd be able to stop that, so you just accepted it. If they wanted to fight over who could fuck you the best, or who could make you cum first, or who made you scream the loudest then you’d let them. You always ended up satisfied by the end anyway. Plus a little competition never hurt anyone right? 

Their egos seemed to intensify during your ‘nights of passion.’ The air was always thick with electricity that crackled between the two. Sometimes you found them in a silent standoff, glaring at each other from across your body. Always challenging each other to make the next move. Almost every night was ended with them fucking you within an inch of your life.

On rare occasions, when one of them had to leave separately to do whatever business, you would get a night alone. A time you used to shower them with affection and fucking on whatever surface you could find that could support your weights, but it was always different. Having those times together was more tender and loving compared to both of them together. It was just as passionate, something special you held dear, especially when you needed a reminder not to strangle both of them when they had another dick measuring contest.  
That’s what you had tried to have with Din, but Boba returned early. As soon as he made his presence known, you could feel the tension shifting. 

You had a feeling you wouldn't be able to walk after this.

“I thought you wouldn't be back till tomorrow,” Din spat, slowing his movements to a lazy thrust.

“Job wasn't as hard as you made it out to be,” he huffed, taking off his gloves. “Maybe you're getting soft.”

“Enough,” you moaned, pulling your face away from the blankets underneath you. 

You pushed yourself back onto your hands and knees, Din responded by plunging back into you with his original pace. Boba walked around your bodies and stopped directly in front of your face. He kneeled down, and traced your face with his finger, pulling your gaze up to him. 

“You like it when he fucks you?” His tone bordered on mocking, causing Din to growl and plunge back into harder than before.

Boba continued to run his fingers across your lips, cocking his head to the side. You went to respond but it was lost, coming out as a pathetic mewl. Din was hitting that incredible spot inside of you, making your pussy gush and run down your thighs. Your walls started fluttering around Din’s thick length, signaling your impending orgasm.

“Aw,” he was mocking you again, entertained by your flushed, overwhelmed state. He roughly grabbed your by the hair, yanking your eyes  
back up to his visor. 

“Open your fucking mouth,” he growled, hastily unbuckling his pants to free his aching cock. You took him eagerly, swirling your tongue and giving a gentle suck to his tip. Boba groaned and pushed past your lips, sheathing himself completely in your warm mouth. Boba did like to get to the point. 

You gagged at his intrusion but adjusted after a few moments, bobbing your head up and down his length. He sighed and his head fell back into his shoulders, he clenched your hair even harder causing your eyes to sting with tears. You all eventually found a familiar rhythm, one you adapted almost every time you were in this position. 

“Fuck, you take my cock so good Baby.” Din groaned with a smack to your ass. Groping the stinging flesh and spreading your cheeks, watching you bounce your hips to meet his thrusts.

“Mhmm,” Boba hummed in agreement, lowering his visor to look directly into your eyes. “You treat us so well baby girl.”

You keened under the praise, moving your hips faster into Din and giving Boba a particularly hard suck. Din moved a hand in between your legs, finding your bud and giving it fast, tight circles. You wanted to scream from the force of the orgasm that ripped through you suddenly; but it was caught in your throat, coming out as a groan around Boba's girth. 

“That’s it,” he sighed. Boba’s grip on your hair relented lightly, running his fingers over your scalp. You continued to lazily bob up and down his length, humming lightly while the aftershocks of your release pulsed through you.

Din started to grow rigid as he pumped into you, his grip was like steel on your hips. He pressed nearly all of his weight into you, enveloping your lower half completely. A few more pumps and he stilled emptying himself inside you with a growl that crackled through the modulator of his helmet. His breathing was ragged, still reveling in the way your pussy gripped his softening cock. He rubbed circles into the fresh marks he left on your hips. 

Boba took this opportunity to pull you off his cock, your mouth released him with a light pop. 

“Move.” He ordered, giving Din a light push of his shoulders. Reluctantly Din pulled out of you, the mixture of your release running down your slits and onto the blankets. You felt his warmth leave your body briefly, only to be replaced almost immediately by Boba. He pulled you up flush against his body, wrapping a hand around your waist to steady you.

“You ready Baby girl?” He asked, waiting for your response before continuing. 

“Yes,” you breathed, wrapping your arm around to hold the back of Boba’s helmet. He immediately pushed himself into you, waiting no time to set a brutal pace. Your sensitive walls clamped down on him, over-sensitive from the fucking Din just gave you. 

“Get ready Baby,” Boba gripped your hair again pulling your head to rest on his shoulder. “I’m gonna fuck you properly this time.” 

You could hear the chuckle hidden behind his comment. Although you couldn't see Din, you could feel his fuming gaze from wherever he was on the ship. 

Boba was punishing in the way his hips smacked into you, the sound filling the hull of the ship. You felt that familiar pull settle in your belly, your tender walls fluttering as your orgasm mounted inside you.

As if on cue, Din appeared in your line of sight, kneeling before you as Boba had. His hand traveled down to your cunt, repeating the same tight circles on your clit. The other gripped your breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers. He pulled on the sensitive bud, only to let go abruptly, watching your chest bounce. He repeated the action a few times on both breasts, flicking the delicate flesh just to watch the ripples of his actions. You felt your core tighten, and Boba groaned and speeding up his assault on your pussy.

“She’s close,” he grunted between thrusts. Using the grip on your hair he jerked your face towards his visor. “You gonna cum for me Baby girl?”

Din increased the pressure on your clit, moving to push your bodies together, pinning you between both of their hulking forms.

“Come on Baby,” Din whispered in your ear. “I know you got one more in you, come on.”

Waves of pleasure crash over you, causing your vision to blur. The moans wouldn't stop bursting through your lips, voice becoming high and breathy. Your body started to seize up and felt like you were going to shoot right out of their embrace, but your boys kept you pinned between them, coaxing every drop of release out of you.

“That’s my good girl,” Boba moaned, thrusting into you with a final piston of his hips, releasing himself inside you. His warmth filled you and mixed with the remaining bits of Din’s load. You could feel their cum dripping out of you, mixing with your own and joining the already wet spot on the blankets.

They both cooed in your ear, saying you were “such a good girl,” groping your body until you slumped into their embraces. Boba leaned you against Din, pulling out and standing to clean himself. Din maneuvered you around, laying you back against the blankets and pillows that lined the floor. 

He left you for only a moment, moving to the control panel on the wall. Darkness filled your vision and you could hear Din and Boba moving around, shuffling off layers of clothes and armor. You heard the familiar click and hiss of a helmet and Din returned to your side, pulling you against his naked chest. He caught your lips in a searing kiss that left you light headed. He continued with his ministrations, kissing and sucking on the exposed skin of your neck and throat.

Another pair of warm hands gripped your hips, pulling you towards the heat of their body. Boba gripped your chin and turned your face to his. Although you couldn't see him, you could feel his eyes searching your face. Din nuzzled into your neck, sucking a dark mark into the joint of your neck and shoulder. 

“Mesh’la,” Boba peppered your face with kisses moving down to kiss and nip at your jaw, murmuring against your skin. “We didn't hurt you did we?”

“No,” your answer was immediate.

“Never, I enjoyed myself.” Your voice ended in a slight giggle. 

Din pulled away from your neck, nuzzling the side of your face. Boba moved his mouth across your chest, giving you a rough bite to the sensitive skin of your breast. You jerked slightly, surprised by the sudden harsh action. 

“Easy,” Din warned into your neck, shifting his attention to his Mandalorian counterpart.

“You take it easy,” Boba teased, moving his mouth to give a hard suck on your nipple.

“Will both of you just. Shut. Up.” 

It came off a lot harsher than you meant, and guilt filled your chest. Their movements slowed to an almost stop, afraid they had really upset you. You immediately regretted the scolding you gave, your hands fumbled to reach for them in the dark. You gently raked your nails through Boba’s scalp eliciting a groan from him and he returned to your plush breasts, kissing lightly. You held the side of Din’s face, pulling him in to nuzzle yours, giving him a light kiss on the nose.

“You always take good care of me,” You whispered to them both, the affection a means of apology for you lashing out. They didn't have to speak their acceptance, instead continuing their treatments from before. Moments like this were filled with such a tenderness that the whole galaxy melted away, leaving just your three bodies, intertwined in euphoric bliss. 

“My boys.”


End file.
